The goal of The Rockefeller University Center for Clinical and Translational Science is to improve human health by: 1. providing an infrastructure to conduct clinical investigation at the highest level, educational programs to train future generations of skilled and committed investigators, and novel methods of clinical investigation that can be shared with others, and 2. working closely with other CTSA institutions to set national standards so as to improve the conduct of Clinical research. The 2006 Clinical and Translational Science Award transformed translational research at Rockefeller University and we propose to build on these accomplishments by: 1) enhancing our KL2 Master's degree and Certificate in Clinical and Translational Science educational programs;2) creating a new educational program for our current K08 and K23 awardees to speed their transition to scientific independence;3) expanding our bidirectional community engaged research with our partner institutions, integrating molecular mechanistic and population-based components, 4) completing the implementation of our integrated, customized information technology infrastructure to facilitate protocol development, review, and conduct;5) implementing a novel real-time monitoring system to insure compliance with Good Clinical Practice;6) enhancing our multi-disciplinary and multi-departmental Protocol Navigation program to speed protocol development, approval, and implementation, and extending it to bidirectional community enaged research;7) expanding the application of novel nonparametric biostatistical methods to genomic and community-based investigation;8) utilizing our new deep human phenotyping systems to aid scientific discovery and address important clinical needs;9) utilizing a validated measure of research participants'perceptions to improve the conduct of clinical research;and 10) continuing to actively participate in the national CTSA consortium to advance the discipline of clinical and translational science for the benefit of human health.